And We're Both Losers in this War
by starsandcream
Summary: Papii thought she was an inch away from victory, but Murumo had seen the outcome of this tale from a mile away. In which Murumo and Papii realize that they have lost in granting their partners' wish. [Murumo/Papii]


.

.

And We're Both Losers in this War

.

.

"I...I really thought I had a chance."

Papii pouts and crosses her arms. She sits on the grassy riverside of the town. The moonlight shines brightly on the starry, night sky, with the river illuminating on the small waves.

More than an hour ago, she had been called to meet up with all the muglox upon Mirumo's request. It was there that Mirumo made an announcement that his partner, Minami Kaede, will have wish fulfilled, which is for Yuuki Setsu fall in love with her.

That meant one thing however, and it was that her partner, Sumita Koichi, will have his chances of having his wish being fulfilled lowered...or possibly never have his wish granted at all. It hurt her quite so, despite herself knowing Koichi knew deep down in his heart that he had no chance with Kaede.

She had vowed to do her very best for her partner and have his wish be granted with her help. That didn't seem to be the case, she...failed Koichi. Papii was a disappointment to him, and just the thought of it hurt her.

"Papii!" A voice calling out for her interrupts her thoughts. Papii turns around to see an all-too familiar face fly to her side. It was Murumo, Papii's rival and also not so secret crush (except to Murumo...probably).

"You left quite early after we ate the treats Onii-sama gave us." Murumo said as he lands by Papii's side, "Is everything alright?"

"Hehh...this is a first, being concerned for me and all~" Papii teases him and Murumo practically chokes from her words, surprised by what she said.

"I-I'm just worried!" Murumo blurts out, clearly flustered, "I mean...there's so much to take in, you know! Onii-sama is going back to the fairy world because Kaede-san's wish is coming true, he's not even going to say goodbye to her! And then, I'm not sure how I'm going to break the news to Matsutake-san. Whatever I do, Matsutake-san's going to find out eventually."

"Yeah..." Papii murmurs, "I'm kinda worried on how to break the news to Sumi-chan. I mean, I know he...probably expects for this day to come, but it...hurts, knowing that I failed my partner."

"Papii…" Murumo frowns. As much as he wanted to tease her more, he knew that Papii wasn't really in the mood for more bicker. The two had a lot in their plate to take in because of this matter, not just for themselves, but for their partners and everyone who knew them as well, "It's alright. I feel the same way for Matsutake-san as well."

The two sit in silence under the moonlight, taking in the serene scenery before them. The world somehow becomes just a realm where the two fairies can be on their own, reflecting on their thoughts and the future that lies ahead. It was in this silence that Murumo had remembered something, wanting to ask Papii a question related to the circumstances of today.

"Hey Papii." Murumo begins speaking.

"Hm?" Papii turns to face Murumo.

"Do...you ever wonder if you really had a chance of granting your partner's wish?" Murumo asks.

"Wh-Wh-of course!" Papii exclaims, "Sumi-chan was so close to winning Kaede-chan! We were almost there, but despite all the efforts we put in, Kaede-chan…"

"Never gave up on her feelings for Yuuki-san, right?" Murumo finishes.

Papii nods while looking away from Murumo, "That's right."

"Right. We shouldn't give up either too, Papii." Murumo explains, "Honestly...I kind of started doubting that Matsutake-san would ever win Kaede-san's heart. Kaede-san and Yuuki-san's relationship kept on growing closer no matter what Matsutake-san did, not to mention Matsutake-san's actions were...a bit overboard at times towards Kaede-san. In all honesty, I thought you were the one who was closer to granting Sumita-san's wish than Matsutake-san. That doesn't seem to be the case at all.

"But if there's one thing I learned, it was that Kaede-san never gave up on her feelings, and neither did Matsutake-san." Murumo says with confidence but his cheeks start to turn red, "S-So, you shouldn't give up on Sumita-san! There is still a chance for you to grant his wish, Papii, I know there is!"

"M-Murumo…" Papii could feel herself shaking, trying to hold back her tears. But she knows it is inevitable and the tears pour out anyway. She runs up to Murumo and hugs him tightly, and cries out loudly, not wanting to let him go.

Murumo was right, absolutely right. Just because the chance of having their partner's wish granted was lowered wouldn't mean that she would give up. There was still more opportunities for her partner's wish to come true, even with the percentage of it happening even becoming zero.

"I-I won't give up! For now, we may be losers in this war of love, but I will prevail!" Papii exclaims, wiping away her tears and raising her fist up to the ground.

"That's the spirit, Papii, I won't give up too." Murumo chuckles, "I'm not going to go easy on you, that's for sure."

"Huh?! I won't go easy on you either, Murumo. If I win, you better treat me out to a date!" Papii teases and she sticks out her tongue to him.

"WH-WHAT?!" Murumo scoffs, his cheeks flushing to an even brighter red, "N-No way I'm doing that!"

The two young fairies continue to bicker under the moonlight by the river. Though feeling pain in the loss from the war of love for the same heart their partner's want to gain, they have resolved together that it won't be the end. They will push onward despite the first of many losses, and perhaps, one of them will finally win.

* * *

a/n: tbh it kind of disappoints me how there isn't any fics at all for any of the fairy ships, even with like mirumo/rirumu, mirumo/yashichi, or even murumo/papii, which happen to be the popular fairy ships in the fandom. i mean, as much as i love kaede/setsu and the content yall made for them but let's give some love to the other ships as well, you know;;;

ANYWAYS this fic was made last night on a whim, partly bc i wanted some murupapii (which btw is my muglox otp. its a good ship fam lol) and also bc i wanted to write smth after rewatching ep 171 for the umpteenth time. fic w/ lots of dialogue isn't really my forte if you notice, but i enjoy writing this anyway :'D

SO YEA, faves and reviews and highly appreciated. see you all in my next fic whichever that is!


End file.
